


Feel the Sun

by WasJustAReader



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, On the Run, Post-The Truth, Pre-IWTB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasJustAReader/pseuds/WasJustAReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully and Mulder share a quiet moment in the midst of the chaos of being on the run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Will also be posted on fanfiction.net

“Mulder, pull over.”

There was no question in her voice, it was clearly a demand. But there was no tightness either, none of the teeth grating tension signaling pain or impending sickness.

Startled, Mulder did as he was told, checking the rearview mirror and cranking the wheel to slide the SUV over to the dusty shoulder.

Scully was out of the car almost before it had stopped, leaving the passenger side door hanging open behind her.

They had stopped in what looked like the middle of nowhere. The middle of nowhere’s farm country, to be more specific. Rows and rows of soybeans and corn rolled out in every direction on either side of the road.

“Knee high by the fourth of July…” Mulder muttered, gazing out at the corn Scully was walking toward, before exiting the car himself.

Unsure if she wanted him to follow or not, Mulder settled for leaning against the hood of the car and watching Scully as she stopped just shy of the crop line and tipped her head back, face to the sky, eyes closed.

It was mid-July and summer had arrived in full force, the sun was hot and bright, the sky that pure, clear blue you only get during the hottest months of the year.

Scully stood basking in the heat, and the sun glinted off her hair, giving it an extra coppery shine. She had been wearing less makeup since they’d been on the run, and she’d completely stopped trying to hide her freckles. Mulder couldn’t help but smile as the sunlight brought them into stark relief against the otherwise pale skin of her nose and cheeks.

He watched her shoulders rise and fall as she took a deep, slow breath and released it with a sigh, lips turning up into a small smile.

“Mulder,” she called quietly, opening her eyes and turning her head to meet his gaze over her shoulder. “C’mere,” she directed, reaching out a hand toward him.

Mulder quickly obeyed, coming to stand beside her and wrap an arm around her waist.

“The sun feels good, doesn’t it?” Scully murmured, leaning into his embrace, face still turned skyward.

“Mm, it does. Is this why we stopped?” Mulder asked.

Scully nodded slightly. “I just… I don’t know, it’s so beautiful out, and I guess I needed to feel the sun. The car was starting to feel too close.”

“Okay,” Mulder murmured, smiling and planting a kiss on the sun warmed hair on the top of Scully’s head. “We can stop for the sun anytime you want. Just say the word.”

Scully chuckled and nuzzled her face into Mulder’s chest for a moment before sighing heavily. “We should get back on the road. We’ve already been out here in the open for too long.”

Now it was Mulder’s turn to sigh. He knew she was right, they did need to keep moving, but part of him – a large part – wished they could just stand there on the edge of a cornfield in the middle of nowhere forever. At least until the sun went down. Anything to keep that smile on Scully’s face.

“Mulder?”

Apparently he’d been lost in thought longer than he’d realized. “Hm? Oh, yeah, we should probably get going.”

“Okay. I’ll drive,” Scully said, shoulder checking Mulder playfully before her hand made a dive into the pocket of his jeans for the keys.

“Hey! Watch where you put your hand, woman!” Mulder cried, mock offended.

Scully just smirked and sauntered back to the car, jangling prize in hand.

“Get in, Spooky. Don’t you know we’re wanted criminals?” she teased, putting the keys in the ignition.

Mulder laughed and climbed into the passenger seat, quickly adjusting it for his long legs. “Alright, alright, I’m in. Hit the road, Bonnie,” he said with a wink.

Scully rolled her eyes, but couldn’t hide the smile tugging at her lips as she rolled down her window and pulled back onto the road.


End file.
